Public safety land mobile radio (LMR) systems are known for their reliability and broad coverage. However, even with broad coverage, user devices may still experience coverage and capacity limitations due to budget constraints, terrain, building penetration losses and the like. In addition, public safety broadband data systems, for example, the FirstNet first responder network authority, may not provide Long Term Evolution (LTE) coverage at LMR levels of reliability and broad coverage.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.